


Of Daffodil, Primrose, and then Moving On

by kaisoocatastrophe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoocatastrophe/pseuds/kaisoocatastrophe
Summary: Wherein Jongin decided to completely move on from what he planned to love and cherish for the rest of his life; from the family he could've had but vanished in a blink of his eyes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Of Daffodil, Primrose, and then Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a year since I made the prompt where this story is based and just recently picked up on finally making it in a full story. >_< I hope you will appreciate what I'll write~ Also, please take note of the tags! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

“Jongin! There’s someone looking through your sale!”

“Okay! Wait a minute!”

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Jongin came rushing out his garage to entertain his current customer which is one of his neighbors who is new in their neighborhood. The neighbor, Haesoo, is with her husband who is assisting his pregnant wife while looking through the displayed goods.

“Hello! Please, feel free to ask me about your concerns about the goods you are interested in.”

“Oh okay, thank you! Jaeyeol-ah, this is Jongin by the way, he helped me before when I was looking for a local OB-GYN clinic.” Haesoo looked around immediately after introducing him leaving his husband to talk to Jongin.

The husband, Jaeyeol, shook Jongin’s hand who readily received it. “Hello, thank you for helping my wife! It’s great that it was easy for us to look for a clinic and our OB-GYN actually goes there too. How come you knew about it?”

Jongin smiled. “Well, I used to go there with my husband for his check-ups and I also do my rounds as a doctor at the pediatric clinic right beside it.”

“Oh that’s nice! And you have a husband! How come we don’t see him around?”

“Well, wherever he is right now, I hope he’s with our angels watching over me.” Jongin answered with a smile on his lips.

“Oh—I’m sorry to have brought that up, Jongin-ssi.” Jaeyeol apologizes.

“No worries, it’s alright now.” Jongin shrugged with a smile.

“Honey! Look at these baby booties! They’re so cute!” Haesoo who was actually looking around called out to her husband.

Jaeyeol excused his self and walked to his wife. He read the label from where it came from the table and suddenly felt the sadness again which he had supressed while talking to Jongin. He looked up and smiled at Jongin again. Jongin smiled back.

_> New born baby booties._

_> Good as new. Never worn._

_> 5$ for both pairs._

“Oh, are you guys expecting twins?” Jongin asked who is walking towards the couple.

“Yes! In six weeks, these little buggers will be out of me! But they’re our lovely little buggers.” Haesoo answered while looking lovingly at his husband who was chuckling at what his wife said.

_Little buggers._

_That’s what Kyungsoo used to call their twins too._

“Oh! Hopefully, I could meet your little buggers before I move. You’re both lovely and I’m sure you’re babies will be lovely too.”

“You’re moving? Aw, the lovely view around here will be lessen. That’s sad.” Haesoo said kiddingly getting a frown from her husband which she just grinned at.

“Yes, but I won’t be that far. I think you will still see me when I do my rounds at the pediatric clinic beside OB-GYN clinic from time to time.”

“Oh! That’s good to know, maybe you’ll be our children’s pedia in the future then.”

“That, I will be honored to be, I might also give you a discount for your first check-up because you’re my first customer through this sale.” Jongin answered and smiled.

“Oh, that’s nice of you! Well, we’ll look around more and buy more!” Haesoo answered.

“Okay, tell me when you’re done looking around or if you need anything. Enjoy!”

At the end, the couple bought the baby booties, two collections of different book series, and a few of the rugs.

“Thank you for your purchase! I will actually donate this to our local charity for abandoned children. This will be a great help.” Jongin told the couple.

“Oh! We should have bought more items! We’ll come back another day. I think we need some carpets. Let me check first at our house.” Haesoo told Jongin.

“No worries! See you then! And thank you again!”

“See you!” Jaeyeol bowed and assisted his wife to walk to their house one block across Jongin’s house.

Jongin looked at the couple. He couldn’t help but reminisce the past where Kyungsoo is still with him, when his family is still with him.

_He used to do that too._

Those memories were really painful for a few years for him after the tragic incident happened. But right now, he thinks of them as lovely and wonderful memories which initially are. He just hopes really starting anew will help him completely move on.

He have sworn not to have a new family because it’s his vow to Kyungsoo even when death do make them part. He just needs to fully love his life again.

“You took your time talking to them. How was it?” His sister, Jungah, asked him. She was there helping to pack some of his things for his move.

“It was great! They’re really a lovely couple. They actually bought a lot.”

“Oh I see. What did they buy?”

“They just bought a few of the books and rugs. Oh, the baby booties too.”

“Jongin-ah…”

“Noona, hold that thought, I’m alright now. Don’t worry with that pretty head of yours.”

Jungah smiled. Jongin really improved with how he handled himself. She’s glad that he’s living his life again.

“Okay, just help me with packing before people come again.”

“Alright, alright.”

Before the day ends, Jongin almost sold half of the goods he has on his garage sale. He’s happy that a lot is dropping by and he gets to talk to people who he used to talk with before. A lot has changed but few still remained the same. With how the Lee children all grew up but their parents still treat them the same, like they’re still kids by being scolded for touching things here and there. With how Uncle Joo still has his cheeky smile even though he has salt and pepper as his hair. And then Miss Ki still has the same grace even though she’s at her 60’s already.

Jongin will surely miss this neighborhood. Even though he will move away, he will still drop by if time permits. Memories still lingers, memories that are lovely like how lovely the people around the neighborhood are. That’s why he decided to live here, _why they decided to live there._

But to really start anew, he needs to be in a new environment. It is actually long overdue although he can still move back, he still owns the house. He doesn’t have the heart to sell it. It’s what he and Kyungsoo established out of hard-work and love after all.

_Hard-work, love, and dreams. Dreams that vanished in a blink of his eyes._

It still hurts but when you hurt, there’s only healing to do and that’s what Jongin is still on the process of doing because it really takes time and it's really not that easy. He just hopes that someday, it will really be completely a life worth living again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at this part, thank you for giving the chapter a read! Feel free to tell me your thoughts~ See you next chapter! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
